Dance Music
Dance Music is the fifth song on the album The Sunset Tree. Lyrics Alright I'm on Johnson Avenue In San Luis Obispo And I'm five years old or six maybe And indications that there's something wrong with our new house Trip down the wire twice daily I'm in the living room watching the Watergate hearings While my stepfather yells at my mother Launches a glass across the room straight at her head And I dash upstairs to take cover Lean in close to my little record player on the floor So this is what the volume knob's for I listen to dance music Dance music Okay so I'm seventeen years old And you're the last best thing I got going But then the special secret sickness starts to eat through you What am I supposed to do? No way of knowing So I follow you down your twisting alleyways Find a few cul-de-sacs of my own There's only one place this road ever ends up And I don't wanna die alone Let me down, let me down, let me down gently When the police come to get me I'm listening to dance music Dance music Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is actually the town I wrote this song." -- 2013-10-08 - Union Chapel - London, England Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2004-04-28 - Peel Session *2004-05-21 - KEXP Session - Seattle, WA *2004-05-26 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2004-10-04 - Magic Stick - Detroit, MI *2004-10-08 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-10-11 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2004-10-15 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2004-10-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2005-03-23 - Emo's - Austin, TX *2005-03-25 - Rubber Gloves - Denton, TX *2005-04-28 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2005-05-02 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *2005-05-04 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2005-05-05 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2005-05-07 - Northsix - Brooklyn, NY *2005-05-14 - NPR Session - Studio 4A - Washington, D.C. *2005-06-18 - China Clipper - Olympia, WA *2005-06-19 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA *2005-06-20 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2005-06-21 - WOW Hall - Eugene, OR *2005-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2005-07-02 - Old American Can Factory - Brooklyn, NY *2005-07-04 - Fulton Mall Parking Garage - Brooklyn, NY *2005-10-12 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2005-10-13 - Open End Gallery - Chicago, IL *2005-10-14 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2005-10-17 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, ON, Canada *2005-10-18 - The Buffalo Icon - Buffalo, NY *2005-10-20 - Uptown Theatre - Washington, PA *2005-10-23 - Lunt Hall Basement Haverford College - Haverford, PA *2005-10-27 - Remis Auditorium - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2005-10-28 - Fuel Rocket Club - Dartmouth College - Hanover, NH *2005-10-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2005-10-31 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2005-11-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2006-04-16 - Great Escape Festival - Sydney, Australia *2006-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2006-07-29 - Pitchfork Music Festival - Union Park - Chicago, IL *2006-08-10 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2006-09-15 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2006-09-19 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2006-09-26 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2006-09-29 - Club Europa - Brooklyn, NY *2006-09-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-10-20 - Troika Music Festival - Durham, NC *2006-10-23 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2006-10-31 - Spanish Moon - Baton Rouge, LA *2006-11-03 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2006-11-16 - The Daily Show 10th Anniversary - Irving Plaza - New York, NY *2006-12-02 - Pitzer College - Claremont, CA *2006-12-31 - Falls Festival - Lorne, Australia *2007-01-02 - Club Capitol - Perth, Australia *2007-01-03 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2007-01-05 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2007-03-01 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-04 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-07 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-09 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-10 - Steynberg Gallery - San Luis Obispo, CA *2007-03-11 - The El Rey - Los Angeles, CA *2007-04-03 - Garage - Oslo, Norway *2007-04-04 - Woody West @ Pusterviksbaren - Gothenburg, Sweden *2007-05-05 - Local 506 - Chapel Hill, NC *2007-06-20 - Eff Cancer Benefit - Metro - Chicago, IL *2007-09-20 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2007-09-22 - North Star Bar - Philadelphia, PA *2007-09-25 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2007-09-27 - Rex Theatre - Pittsburgh, PA *2007-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2007-10-30 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2007-10-31 - 400 Bar - Minneapolis, MN *2007-11-02 - Gardner Lounge - Grinnell, IA *2007-11-05 - Belly Up - Aspen, CO *2007-11-06 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2007-11-08 - Jackpot Saloon - Lawrence, KS *2007-11-13 - Madhatter - Cincinnati, OH *2007-11-14 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2007-11-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2007-11-29 - NYU Kimmel Center - New York, NY *2007-12-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2007-12-09 - Moho Live - Manchester, England *2007-12-10 - Oran Mor - Glasgow, Scotland *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-19 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2008-03-20 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2008-09-14 - End of the Road Festival - Dorset, England *2008-09-15 - ULU - London, England *2008-10-17 - Bluebird Theater - Denver, CO *2008-10-18 - In the Venue - Salt Lake City, UT *2008-10-21 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2008-10-29 - Club Congress - Tucson, AZ *2008-11-02 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2008-11-05 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *2008-11-06 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2008-11-08 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2008-12-05 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2008-12-18 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2009-02-05 - Thursday Concert - Ships and Dip V *2009-02-25 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2009-03-18 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2009-03-19 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2009-03-20 - Attucks Theatre - Norfolk, VA *2009-03-21 - Sixth & I Historic Synagogue - Washington, D.C. *2009-03-24 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2009-03-26 - Donovan's Pub at Colgate University - Hamilton, NY *2009-03-27 - The Society for Ethical Culture - New York, NY *2009-03-29 - Kenyon College - Gambier, OH *2009-03-30 - Oberlin College - Oberlin, OH *2009-04-01 - Portage Theater - Chicago, IL *2009-04-03 - Mission Creek Music Festival - The Mill - Iowa City, IA *2009-04-06 - Bushkirk-Chumley Theater, Bloomington, IN *2009-06-13 - Zoop II - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2009-09-18 - Ithaca College - Ithaca, NY *2009-10-13 - Point Ephemere - Paris, France *2009-10-15 - Magnet - Berlin, Germany *2009-11-04 - Ladies Literary Club - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2009-11-29 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA *2010-03-11 - Memorial Union Building - University of New Hampshire - Durham, NH *2010-03-13 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2010-04-09 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2010-04-11 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2010-04-16 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2010-04-18 - The Rosemount Hotel - Perth, Australia *2010-05-16 - BreastFest - American Theater Company - Chicago, IL *2010-05-30 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2010-05-31 - Sasquatch Music Festival - George, WA *2010-06-02 - The Rickshaw Theatre - Vancouver, British Columbia *2010-06-04 - Neurolux - Boise, ID *2010-09-04 - FYF Fest - Los Angeles State Historic Park - Los Angeles, CA *2010-10-06 - Academy of Contemporary Music @ UCO - Oklahoma City, OK *2010-12-17 - Brome for the Holidays - King's Barcade - Raleigh, NC *2011-04-03 - The Opera House - Toronto, Ontario *2011-04-04 - SPIN Session - New York, NY *2011-06-26 - Rhino's Youth Media Center & All-Ages Club - Plan-It-X Fest - Bloomington, IN *2011-07-13 - 1982 Bar - Gainesville, FL *2011-12-06 - Second City - Chicago, IL *2012-01-22 - Central Square Records - Seaside, FL *2012-04-19 - Benefit to Defeat Amendment One - Motorco - Durham, NC *2012-05-04 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2012-05-06 - The Metro - Sydney, Australia *2012-05-08 - The Clarendon - Katoomba, Australia *2012-06-10 - Halfway Festival - Białystok, Poland *2012-06-28 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2012-10-13 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2012-10-14 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2012-10-15 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-10-18 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2012-10-20 - Phoenix Concert Theatre - Toronto, Ontario *2012-10-24 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2012-11-29 - Terminal West - Atlanta, GA *2013-05-01 - Legends Club at Appalachian State University - Boone, NC *2013-06-03 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2013-06-07 - Center Church on the Green - New Haven, CT *2013-06-08 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2013-06-12 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2013-06-14 - Taft Ballroom - Cincinnati, OH *2013-06-15 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *2013-06-16 - Space - Evanston, IL *2013-06-17 - Lincoln Hall - Chicago, IL *2013-06-20 - Old Rock House - St. Louis, MO *2013-06-22 - The Bottletree - Birmingham, AL *2013-06-23 - High Dive - Gainesville, FL *2013-06-24 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2013-06-26 - The Charleston Pourhouse - Charleston, SC *2013-06-27 - New Brooklyn Tavern - West Columbia, SC *2013-06-28 - The Soapbox - Wilmington, NC *2013-07-06 - Festival for the Eno - Durham, NC *2013-10-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2013-10-09 - Royal Northern College of Music - Manchester, England *2013-10-12 - Handelsbeurs - Gent, Belgium *2013-10-13 - People's Place - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2013-10-16 - La Gaite Lyrique - Paris, France *2013-10-18 - Teatre Conde Duque - Madrid, Spain *2013-10-19 - Caprichos de Apolo - Barcelona, Spain *2014-04-15 - Pearl Street Ballroom - Northampton, MA *2014-04-16 - Somerville Theatre - Somerville, MA *2014-04-17 - Club Helsinki - Hudson, NY *2014-04-19 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2014-04-20 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2014-04-21 - Scope Productions Presents First United Methodist Church - Iowa City, IA *2014-06-05 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2014-06-07 - Kilby Court - Salt Lake City, UT *2014-06-08 - Knitting Factory - Boise, ID *2014-06-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2014-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-15 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-17 - Mayan Theatre - Los Angeles, CA *2014-06-18 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ Category:The Sunset Tree songs